


Afraid to Feel

by Fuckm3acha1nsaw



Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dad!Clark, F/M, Kara&Diana, Mom!Diana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckm3acha1nsaw/pseuds/Fuckm3acha1nsaw
Summary: Kara Zor-el just watched everyone she loved die. Her world is gone. And she failed her family’s dying wish. Can Diana help her feel again?Ik, Ik, that summary sucked but its the best i can do. I’ve never been good at summaries.





	Afraid to Feel

Diana didn’t get nervous. She has been around for centuries and fought monsters bigger than Skyscrapers without a single flinch. But this one thought had her mind racing a million miles an hour. Kara Zor-El did not like her. Diana and Clark were dating and then all of the sudden a little 12 year old Kryptonian girl who was supposedly Kal’s older cousin fell out of space, and Clark, being who he was, took Kara under his wing and practically adopted her after rescuing her from the government. Diana couldn’t say for sure that the girl didn’t like her, she hadn’t really opened up to anyone really, but the thought that they wouldn’t get along scared Diana. It wasn’t that Diana didn't like Kara, she actually deeply admired her. She was strong for her age, and not just physically. The eleven year old girl witnessed the explosion of her planet and all the people she loved. How the girl was still functioning was beyond the Amazonian.

Diana needed to do something to get close to Kara, and not just because she was dating Kal. She genuinely wanted to form a bond with the young girl and to be there for her. So she decided to take her to the zoo. Ok, so maybe it was more like a safari, in the wild... in Africa. Well it’s not like she would take Kara to an actual zoo, those disgusted her. The poor imprisonment of those animals, and not to mention their mistreatment! Besides they could both easily fly there and back.

Diana knew that this would be a great trip because when Diana first came to ‘man’s world’ she was most captivated by all the animals on this planet. Besides even during the flight there would be a great chance to bond.

“Hey kara, you ready to go,” Diana said as softly as possible. They both had canteens of water and hats. Kara was wearing loose denim shorts with a forest green top. She was honestly adorable with her sapphire eyes and wavy long golden hair. Diana had her hair up in an elaborate brade and sported khaki shorts that went to mid thigh and a grey short sleeved shirt. They both also carried small back packs with some spare clothes and TONS of snacks.

Kara simply responded in a shy, soft smile and they were off. But not before hugging and saying bye to Kal, of course. They stopped in Washington to grab some breakfast before heading to their big safari.

“Kara, sweetie, did you have anything in mind to eat”

“Umm..I don’t know many of the customary Earth dishes,” Kara said as she fiddled with her fingers, sounding embarrassed. All she had really eaten since arriving to earth was the noodles and protein shakes that Kal gave her that were supposedly fit for Kryptonian metabolisms.

“Thats no problem” Diana contemplated, “How about we get some Denny’s they have many different options we can try out. They were quickly seated and handed menus. Kara frowned as she looked at her menu. There were so many options and she had no idea what anything was! Diana seemed to pick up on the young girl’s frustration.

“Don’t worry I’ll order for the both of us.’ Kara sighed in relief.  
“What can a get you two lovely young ladies today” said their waiter. Diana stared at the menu for a few seconds with her eyebrows furrowed.

“Can we get two plates of pancakes with a side of bacon and eggs. Hmm.. and one plate of waffles with two sides of fruit and one coffee and one orange juice. Oh yea, also two waters. And some extra whipped cream on the side please” The waiter’s eyes grew visibly large but quickly plastered on a smile.

“Coming right up” he said a bit too cheerfully and left. Which also left the young kryptonian and the amazonian warrior in an uncomfortable silence. Diana observed Kara as she looked outside longingly and stared at a family of three laughing and messing around as they filed into their car. She put her hand on top of Kara’s and gave her a reassuring squeeze followed by an understanding smile. The blonde made brief eye contact then looked at her lap. Pulling her hand back, Kara dismissed herself to use the restroom. Diana let out a heavy sigh and put her head in her hands. Kara was reserved around everybody, even Clark. Nobody blamed her, she just needed time, she had only been on earth for less than two months after all. Now that Diana thought about it, Kara hadn’t shown any emotion since arriving. None of her smiles reached her eyes and she didn’t even dare to cry. Probably scared that once her tears started coming out they would never stop. Diana berated herself for not realizing this sooner. Kara feared her emotions, she had been in the same position herself many times in her life. Diana decided she would make it her mission to get Kara to feel true happiness today, that should coax out other emotion that the young girl had been bottling up as well.

  
Kara was numb. She stood looking at herself in the bathroom mirror and didn’t even recognize herself anymore. Her clothes no longer barred the sign of the House of El, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with weird shorter pieces in the front, she believed they called them bangs. The longer she stared at the mirror the more anger she felt. She hated the way everyone pitied her. She hated the way everyone pretended to understand her. She hated the way people pretended to stand her. But most of all she hated herself for letting down the House of El, for letting down her family. She had one mission, to protect Kal-el, and she failed. She failed her family’s dying wish. She failed herself. She wanted to cry and scream and punch and wail. But she was Kara zor-el and she was too proud to feel.

Reluctantly, she left the bathroom and walked back to Diana. She didn’t mind the amazonian as a person, she was just tired of people trying to fix her. Also, she was a smart child, she could tell that Diana’s actions towards her were because of her affections towards her cousin. Kara sat down at the table realizing the food had arrived.

“Dig in” Kara narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. Diana wanted her to dig? The Amazonian warrior quirked an eyebrow.

“Why are you staring at me like that”

“What do you want me to dig into?” At this Diana chuckled.

“My apologies, it is just an expression. I mean to say eat whatever you want” Diana heard kara mumble something along the lines of ‘stupid frickin metaphors’ and bit back her smile. Kara watched as Diana cut off a piece of waffle and dipped it in syrup to eat and did the same. Her eyes immediately lit up as she tasted the sweet syrup make contact with her tongue. This did not go unnoticed by Ms. Prince. Diana also noticed how Kara was staring at the glass of water.

“The water on Krypton was too polluted to drink,” Kara said with a sigh.

“Kara I just want you to know that you don’t have to fear your emotions. I have been where you are before and I know that when you think about facing your emotions it is scary but the only way to ever feel happy is is accept feeling sad along with all your other emotions as well. I know that it-”

“Did you witness your entire family, friends, and home explode in front of you or lead the galaxy’s deadliest prisoners to Earth’s door step. Or have those very prisoners try to kill you in place of your mother.. NO therefore you cannot understand what I have been through or what I feel, not even Kal-el. Furthermore I am a proud member of the House of El. I. Fear. Nothing.” By the end of it Kara was standing and leaning on the table with tears building up in her eyes. Without a thought, Kara left the restaurant and took off. Diana just put her head in her hands and rubbed her eyes. After leaving some money she took off as well. Diana saw the direction Kara was flying in and quickly figured out where she was headed. Diana landed and quickly got two ice creams before walking to Kara. The beach was practically empty since it was a tuesday morning in winter. Diana just sat next to Kara in the sand and and followed her gaze to the horizon. They sat in silence for a few seconds before the princess handed Kara an ice cream.

“What is this?” she said skeptically.

“Its ice cream”  
  
“....ice cream?”

“Just trust me,” Diana took one lick of her’s and gestured for Kara to do the same. The kryptonia hesitantly took a lick but her eyes immediately lit up.

“This is incredible!” Diana laughed as Kara began devouring it. After five minutes, they were both done and fell back into staring at the horizon. Kara leaned over and rested her forehead on Diana’s shoulder.

“I am sorry”

“It was no fault of yours, I misspoke.”

“Yes, but i should have handled myself better.” At that Diana just hummed and wrapped one arm around the younger girl in a hug.

“I know you are a strong girl Kara but everybody needs to depend on others and cry sometimes. It does not make you weak, It makes you stronger. Letting yourself feel the deepest of your emotions is scary for everyone.” Kara nodded and silently wept into Diana’s shoulder as Diana pulled her into a tighter embrace. “Kara, I want to be here for you. I want you to feel like you can turn to me if you ever need a shoulder to cry on. I know do not know what you are going through exactly, but I have learned how to deal with death, destruction, and loss over the centuries and I know you can’t deal with it alone.”  
Kara clung harder to Diana and wailed, failing at silencing her cries. All the emotion she was holding is, the images stuck in her brain, came bubbling up to the surface. The amazonian shifted so she could embrace Kara with both arms. In result, the blonde ended up almost sitting in Diana’s lap.  
“Everything is gone. My friends,  
my family, my people, my culture, my world, my life, it is all gone. Just like that,” Kara whispered in a raspy voice, warm out from all her crying. Diana just hugged her tighter and rubbed soothing circles around Kara’s back. And for somehow, it was enough. For the first time in as long as she could remember, Kara didn’t feel totally alone.  
The duo decided to rain check their safari. Instead, they spent the day talking about anything and everything on their minds, playing in the sand and water, and just sitting by each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one my my first fics so criticism would be great. Don’ know if i want to continue this or not so let me know!


End file.
